vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solf J. Kimblee
Summary Solf J. Kimblee (ゾルフ・J・キンブリー, Zorufu J Kinburī), the Crimson Lotus Alchemist '(紅蓮の錬金術師, ''Guren no Renkinjutsushi), sometimes referred to as the '''Crimson Alchemist, is a recurring antagonist in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He is a former State Alchemist and special agent working under the direct orders of Führer King Bradley. Admittedly sadistic and arguably psychopathic, Kimblee was imprisoned in Central City for several years after his official involvement in the Ishval Civil War for having infamously turned his unique brand of combustion-based combat alchemy on people who were not on his government-approved kill list. Due to conspiratorial acts at the top of government, Kimblee is officially exonerated of his crimes so as to serve as the Führer's hidden left hand in the secret battles to come. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. High 8-C normally with Alchemy, 7-C with a Philosopher's Stone Name: Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: The Crimson Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Superhuman Speed, and likely Durability, Transmutation, Weapon Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Was able to maintain his self-awareness even after being absorbed into Pride's "tempest of souls") Attack Potency: Street level physically. Large Building level normally with Alchemy (Should be comparable to other State Alchemists), Town level with a Philosopher's Stone (Via this calculation), his Alchemy also ignores conventional durability. Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept up with Scar) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Could survive injuries from a steel pipe thrown by Scar and a bite in the neck from Heinkel, although both wounds heavily injured him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with alchemy. Standard Equipment: Philosophers Stones Intelligence: Skilled alchemist and fighter. Weaknesses: Can lose his cool if things aren't going on his way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosion Alchemy:' Kimblee's unique type of alchemy involves orchestrating explosions and is centered around the transmutation arrays tattooed on his palms. On each hand is a triangle inscribed in a circle with alchemical symbols in the center of each - the sun symbol (signifying gold) on his right palm and the moon symbol (signifying silver) on his left. When he puts his palms together the two triangles (the left-pointing up to represent fire and the right-pointing down to represent water) combine to form a hexagram which initiates the transmutation. Transcribed around both circles is a ring of unidentified text. **'Philosopher's Stone:' With the added amplification of the Philosopher's Stone, Kimblee's alchemy reaches much further than usual; he is able to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange and create far more powerful explosions with it in his possession. Additionally, he does not seem to require the use of both hands in order to transmute explosions while using the Stone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Explosion Users Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Studio Bones Category:Matter Users Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7